


My Yastreb

by aceofhearts88



Series: STRIKE Team Alpha Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*can be read as a stand-alone but will make more sense if read in the context of the series' other works*</p><p>He promised her everything, she wanted him and now he might finally let her.</p><p>A short look into how Natasha and Clint became more than just best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaydeemz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/gifts).



Natasha is eighteen years old, and she knows exactly what she wants to do with her new found freedom from Coulson's and Clint's responsibility. Laura is easily convinced, but Clint needs some more effort, but it was him who promised her that she will never be left behind again.

What she wants is what she gets, those had been his words.

**Natasha wants Clint.**

And the next undercover job might just be the right occasion to act on it.


	2. Act I: A Convincing Seduction

They were on an covert operation in South Africa, attending the ambassador's ball of the French embassy, where their mission and target was a file stored in the ambassador's personal office up on the second floor. It had been done and over once dinner had slowly shifted over into the dancing part of the evening, under Clint's surveillance Natasha had slipped up unseen and unheard and had destroyed the compromising file and deleted all digital traces of it on the computer servers.

And now it was mostly their turn to act like every other couple did, dance to keep up the act of behaving invited guests so that no suspicion would fall on them in the morning, just another set of faces shocked over the robbery having been done behind everyone's backs.

And it was time for Natasha's second mission of the night. 

They were slow dancing, arm in arm, Clint leading through the gentle steps of a waltz, while she leaned against him, head pillowed on his shoulder as the music flowed through her limbs. It was so easy to loose herself in the beauty of the evening, knowing that Clint kept watch and had her back, only a few months it would have been impossible to be this relaxed, but now it felt like second nature as long as Clint was there.

She had worked on her moves for weeks already, Laura and her had planned almost every second of this mission, like an undercover operation on its own it had been treated. Laura had been a blessing all on her own for Natasha's frustration with Clint, they had fooled around for months already, with or without Clint knowing, Laura herself hadn't cared, had said that the earlier he found out, the better, his fault for being so blind.

Laura had never made a secret out of what she felt for Natasha, and Natasha had choked on the affection and the desire in the beginning until Laura had been the one to step up to her and make the first move. They had never been careful, and either Clint knew and didn't care, or he was just really fucking stupid, his wife certainly thought he felt the same and just didn't want to chase Natasha away.

Idiot.

So far every trick in the book had basically failed. Clint was her best friend, and despite Laura's continued insistence, he didn't seem to think of her as anything else than his best friend as well. So they had decided to up the game some levels.

She was wearing a white dress, a silky short one that Laura had picked out from her own closet instead of accompanying Natasha to the closet Shield kept for undercover ops, but Clint had never made a secret out of hating the flimsy clothes she wore to catch the attention of a target. So she had needed to fly a different route this time, and Laura had saved her nervous thoughts by taking that little white dress out from the back of her closet.

The same white dress that had Clint fall in love with her.

Maybe a devious trick, but Natasha took what she could get.

Together with the simple gold jewelry that Phil had helped her pick out (who was she kidding, he knew) it worked like a charm, because Clint had been unable to take his eyes off of her all evening already, except for those few minutes where fun had turned into a job. Now though, he was allowed to only pay attention to her, while her eyes flickered over the crowd sometimes, people were watching them, but Natasha was used to that.

It wasn't until someone approached them to ask for a dance with her that Natasha realized that Clint noticed too, and wasn't happy with it at all.  
“May I cut in?”, the gentleman in the dark grey suit had barely time to formulate his question before Clint was already whirling around to glare at him, one arm protectively curled around Natasha's waist.

“I'm sorry.”, he growled out and Natasha felt a shiver run down her back, and Clint just had to feel it, “But I don't think so, buddy. I don't share my woman with just anyone, go and find someone else. We were leaving anyway.”, he pointed out and then left the gobsmacked man behind on the dance-floor, Natasha smiling an apology as Clint dragged her away.  
“That was really not nice.”, she said once they were in the hallway on their way to the exits, but on the inside she was tense with hope, with anticipation that maybe, just maybe he had finally snapped in a good way.

“I don't care, no one gets you. Not tonight.”, he growled once more and his blue eyes flashed as he crowded her into a dark alcove just outside the entrance doors of the embassy, his lips siring the kiss into hers in the next second, fitting his hands into the smooth fabric of her dress, pulling her close.

And Natasha was in heaven.


	3. Act II: The Secret of Love-Making

The door could barely get shut before Clint had her crowded back against it, his hands roaming over her body and pulling the hem of the dress up as his lips mapped out a path from her neck down to her collarbone. Natasha threw her head back against the door, gasping out a breath as his warm calloused hands roughly but still gently stroked over her thighs as he yanked her dress further up. His jacket was already gone and her hands blindly busied themselves with the buttons of his dress shirt while he grazed teeth over her collarbone, panting hot breaths against her naked shoulders.  
“Tasha.”, he breathed against her throat, thrusting his hips forward as her fingers slipped under his unbuttoned shirt, pushing it aside and skimming over the smooth and toned muscles of his abs.

Like a starving man, hungry for more and more now where the delicious fruit was right in her grasp, she pushed Clint a little away, only to catch his lips in a hungry kiss as they got rid of his shirt together, throwing it into the room without looking where it ended up.  
“Please.”, Natasha begged quietly when Clint pulled back again, he grinned, slowly going to his knees in front of her, pressing hot urgent kisses against her knees as he pulled off her heels. And then everything went almost too quick for even her advanced senses to catch, one second she was staring down at Clint's lust blown eyes from her hooded gaze and in the next second Natasha had both legs wrapped around his waist, Clint supporting one of her thighs and holding himself up against the door with his other arm. Their lips locked in a deep kiss while her hands were grabbing onto his shoulders.

“I'm an idiot.”, he panted against her lips when he had ended their kiss once more, his eyes blown wide enough to only leave a thin ring of blue left.  
“Don't keep me waiting any longer and I might forgive you.”, Natasha quipped in a challenge and Clint smirked, sliding his right hand down to grab her other thigh, and then he stepped away from the door, carrying her over to the king-sized bed by the window.

Her dress went, as did his pants, and then she found him lying on his back on the bed as she slowly crawled closer, her eyes fixed on his, her heart thrumming in her chest as she watched his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.  
“Come here.”, he whispered and begged her closer with one crooked finger, Natasha was only too happy to comply, straddling his hips and settling herself upon his lap. Clint's arms came up to hold her, hugging her close and just keeping her still for one short moment, Natasha returned the gesture.

Using his strength he rolled them then, laying her out on the bed, red hair fanning out on the pillow as she stared up at him with green eyes, this was by far not her first time, she had been taught to use sex as a weapon before she even really knew what it was, but somehow with him, it still felt like the first time. And in a way it was, the first time that sex meant something.

Meant more than just a step in the game to get intel.

His hands were steady and not nervous at all when he unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her, the lacy piece flying into the room over his shoulder while he leaned in and kissed a path down from her neck to the underside of her left breast. Natasha closed her eyes and bucked her back, throwing her head back into the pillow to get more, keening up into his touch as his fingers slowly slipped lower on her waist.

She could feel him through his pants, hard against her hip as his lips traced the muscles on her stomach, his fingers dipping under the waistband of her panties.  
“Don't tease.”, she panted, her body trying to chase after the touch of Clint's fingers as he tortuously slowly pulled her panties down her legs, “Please don't tease.”, she begged, arching into the kisses he burned into her thigh.

“Tasha.”, he breathed out once more, nosing against the pale skin at her hipbone, “My Tasha.”  
“Yes, yes, yours. I need you, Clint.”, she pressed out between gasping breaths, her hands blindly reaching out to find him, his hands came up to grasp hers firmly, grounding her again, “I need you to make me yours.”, she felt more than she sensed how her words affected him, he growled low in his throat and moved back over her, catching her lips in a fiery kiss and thrusting down on her, still wearing those goddamned dress pants.

Natasha grabbed his ass and pressed down, throwing her head back with a high pitched groan when the fire inside of her finally got the friction it needed to grow.  
“You need to give me a second to undress, én pók.”, he whispered in her ear, his voice low and the Hungarian words sending her whole body and soul into a spiral of pure desire, Clint sensed her reaction and chuckled, the sound vibrating almost right to her core.

He untangled himself from her and stood up, holding her hooded gaze as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down in one smooth move, kicking them off before crawling back onto the bed and into her waiting arms. They crowded together, legs tangling around each other quickly, hands touching, mapping out bodies they knew so well and so little at the same time. 

The first touch of his cock to her aching middle let Natasha's green fly open again, lips hungrily capturing Clint's own for a long deep kiss.  
“Make me yours.”, she pleaded once more when they pulled apart again, thrusting up against him, and the raw look of want and lust, and most of all it was the until now to her unknown look of sheer possessiveness in blue eyes that nearly send her crashing right to the edge.

And Clint was looking at her like this.

He was throbbing against her clit, the slight friction feeling incredible as he kept on staring deep into her eyes. They both knew there was no use for a condom, he couldn't get her pregnant, they were both clean, and she could never get anything anyway.

Clint stroked one hand down her waist to the inside of her thigh, and he couldn't stop looking into her eyes and Natasha felt her breath speeding up way before his fingers slipped between her legs and started to stroke lightly over her clit. He groaned, his head dipping down until his forehead was resting on her chest when his fingers dipped lower and found just how wet she was for him.

Only for him.

“You're going to kill me, woman.”, he whispered against her skin and Natasha brought one of her hands from where they had been pressing down on his ass up to tangle in his short blond hair.  
“Not on the menu today, moy yastreb.”, she teased and he chuckled, pushing his head up again so he could face her once more.

When he pushed in, Natasha keened up into his body, let him take her in, pull her close, they buried their faces in each others necks, their breaths coming out in short sharp gasps. She bucked impatiently up against him when she got bored of his waiting game and he hissed at her, letting her fall back on the bed as he propped himself up on his hands above her, his hips snapping forward, prompting her lips to fall open in a gasp as his own pulled themselves into a smirk.

They fell into a hard rhythm, Natasha hadn't expected anything else from him, but still, every thrust, every rough kiss was filled with love and care, and when he felt her teetering closer to the edge, he slipped a hand between their moving bodies to touch her again. Natasha pushed up against every thrust, chased the touch of his fingers, chased the fireworks while he whispered in Hungarian into her ear.

Telling her bow beautiful she was. Telling her how perfect she was. 

Telling her how much he loved her.

It was her undoing in the end, and she fell over the edge with a quiet cry, clutching at his shoulders as her orgasm crashed over her, the first she had ever had during sex with a man. Falling back into the pillows in a daze, her whole body light and loose, she raised a hand to touch his face as Clint chased his own orgasm, following her after three more hard thrusts.


	4. Act III: A Momentous Talk

It was Clint who moved first once he had gotten his breathing back under control, rolling onto his side and over Natasha again, propping himself up on his elbows and smiling down at her. Natasha could still only stare, slowly reaching up to cup his face and trace her thumb over his lips.

“You had this planned, didn't you?”, Clint spoke up, his smile turning into a grin, “You seduced me, Tasha.”, he accused her, gently and sweetly though, no real accusations in neither his eyes nor his voice, only mischief.  
“I might have.”, she confessed, letting her other hand slip down and curl around his upper arm, a shudder raking itself through her body when she felt the muscles flex, “I might have been planning this for a while already, and I might have had help as well.”, she went on and Clint groaned, dipping his head down and burying it between her breasts, making her giggle when he chuckled.

“God, I'm such an idiot.”, he huffed, shifting until he was more comfortable, his head resting on his chest, his legs wrapped around hers, his body warming hers without a blanket, Natasha felt safe.  
“And blind.”, she offered, Clint took it with another groan, “And slow. Oblivious.”  
“Hey, now, don't be mean.”, he interrupted her, flicking a finger against her naked hip, but then he turned quiet, a snap almost in his behavior, everything in him turned still and pensive.

“Clint?”, Natasha asked, trying to look down into his face, her heart thrumming in her chest, she knew the chance was there, that he could end up regretting it, that he could give himself the guilt of having used her for something, which wasn't true.  
“I can't go back, now.”, he spoke before the whirlwind of emotions could have really set her into panicking, “I can't go back to being friends. Just friends. You're my best friend, Tasha. I never thought I would find someone I could trust as much as I trust Laura and Phil.”, Natasha was frozen was he talked, moving up again to look at her, his chin propped up on her chest, “But then you came along.”

“You found me.”, she reminded him breathlessly and Clint smiled, not cocky, not overly confident, just one of those small smiles he only reserved for Laura.  
“That I did.”, he agreed, “I found you and I brought home a woman who I trust more than I trust myself, even though she doesn't always like it.”, Clint said and Natasha grimaced slightly, she had hated it, the trust he had in her, the belief in her, the belief that there was something purely good in her.

It had driven her crazy in the first few weeks after Budapest, she had wanted this new chance, wanted to use her skills, her life, for good, but she hadn't trusted herself. She hadn't thought it was possible, and even months after Budapest, she had woken up in the night, calling out for Yasha to bring her home, to bring her back into the system, make it easier for her. Back to following orders, back to order and punishments, back to no decisions and emotions.

Clint had been there every time the doubt had come, he had always been there to take her hand and guide her along, take decisions from her if it showed to be too much. He had shown her what living was like, and for the first time since Yasha, she had let someone into her heart. First him, then Laura, and Phil.

Love was for children, and Clint had let her be one.

“You trust me more than I trust myself.”, she replied to him and Clint smiled only brighter, kissing her collarbone, her breast, her shoulder, drawing lazy circles into her hip. And Natasha knew now what Laura had meant, how easy it was for him to capture your attention so completely that you were blissfully unaware of all the bad in the world out there.  
“I do.”, he said simply, “And that's why I can't go on pretending you're not more than my best friend, Tasha. I was blind, alright, I was stupid, I was...”, but she stopped his babbling by pulling him up for a kiss.

“I don't want to go back to that either, Clint. Do you think I worked so hard for you to notice me like this for just one night? Was Laura right, are you really that daft?”, she laughed when he growled, but then quickly turned it into a shriek when he straddled her and let his fingers fly over her waist in a tickling attack. Natasha had learned not to be ticklish, had learned to ignore most of her natural instincts, but with Clint there was no need for that.

With him she could be herself, or as much as she knew what it meant to be herself. With him she could be just a woman in love with a man and another woman. 

And the day that Laura had sat her down to tell her that she would never have to choose between Clint and her, Natasha's whole world had changed again for the second time in only three years. Another 3-60 turn. She could have what she wanted now.

When she was gasping for him to stop, Clint took mercy on her, rolling back onto the bed and wrapping an arm around her when she turned into his side, laying her head on his chest, right over his heart to hear it thumping in that rhythm she knew so well already.  
“I love you.”, Clint's next word took her by surprise though and she tensed in his arms, prompting him to hold her only tighter, “And I know that you can't say it back, not yet, and maybe never, and it's okay. But I need you to know that I love you, that I will always love you, whether you'll stay with Laura and me, whether you'll find someone else in the future, no matter if you will run again. I will always love you, Tasha.”

It was a promise. And some years ago, Natasha hadn't believed in them. Yasha had made promises, almost none of which he could have let come true, but once again Clint had come along and changed everything. Every promise, every little promise he had made her, he had fulfilled, and nowadays Natasha had no doubt that he would always hold his word, would always stay true to the promises he made her.

And maybe one day, she would be ready to make him one as well. Maybe one day, she could tell him how much she loved him, too.

For tonight though she curled closer and let his heart lull her to sleep, let his hands gently stroke over her back in pattern only he knew. For tonight, she let him take watch and protect her with the one thing no one else had ever shown her the way he did.

His love.


	5. Epilogue: A Text Conversation with the Boss

**C.B.** : 'a) you're an ass'

 **C.B.** : 'b) you're a traitor'

 **C.B.** : 'c) you're a genius, thank you'

 **L.B.** : 'bring her home, so we can share her'

 **C.B.** : 'knew why I love you'

 **L.B.** : 'get home, hawk'

 **C.B.** : 'you got it, boss'


End file.
